


I Like Your Hands

by nauticalneptune



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like your hands" was all she said, but there was more she needed to say. Extended 'hand scene' from episode 110.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Hands

“I know these hands are already dirty. I will make any sacrifice and use any means to get the Talismans!” the blonde had said.  


Her aqua haired companion watched her with a certain sadness and placed her hand atop the blonde’s calmly. She sat in front of her beside the window and took her hand—or, well, tried to. Her fingers fumbled trying to fit between her love’s. Though they had held hands many times before, and Michiru knew their fingers fit perfectly together, something was keeping her from easily linking their fingers together.  


She became comfortable again once their hands finally clasped. She stared into the eyes of a very confused looking Haruka, who asked her what was wrong. Wrong? She thought. There was plenty wrong. For one, that they had to risk their lives tonight alone, that they were bestowed this job in the first place. But that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered—only the princess, and she would go through with it, no matter how scary. But the scariest thing, really, was—  


She merely answered Haruka’s question, “Don’t worry, Haruka. I like your hands…” with a small smile, gazing into her love’s eyes, looking deep inside her, wondering if she knew just how much she cared for her.  


Haruka became bewildered with this answer, for she knew something was wrong—she could see it in Michiru’s eyes. “What is really wrong, Michiru?” she asked softly.  
The scariest thing was that if one or both of them did not make it tonight, Haruka might never know just how much she was loved by MIchiru. That in itself scared Michiru. Her love for Haruka had only grown over the course of time they had met in this life, and now the thought of losing Haruka again hurt her heart.  


She came back to reality, her eyes softening a little. “Haruka,” she began quietly. “You know how we said we didn’t have time for love?”  


Haruka shifted a bit uncomfortably at the topic. “Michi…”  


“No, listen to me,” Michiru said, searching for Haruka’s eyes again for contact. When she found them again, she continued. “You say we don’t have time for love because of our mission…”  


“It’s true; the mission should be the most important thing in our lives--!” Haruka butted in.  


“That may be, but Haruka Tenoh, you can’t stop love.” Haruka felt chills run through her body at her full name. “And that love contest we entered in a while back, it might have been ‘just a game’ to you, but it was more than a game to me.” Michiru was shaking a bit by now and fighting back tears. “We’re more than just a couple to me, Haruka. Much more than that because I…”  


Before Michiru could finish her sentence Haruka pressed her lips against Michiru’s, kissing her deeply, sending chills all through Michiru. She had never been kissed exactly like this before. This kiss showed just how much Haruka really cared, and it moved Michiru. So the feeling was mutual, after all. She had only been holding it all in. When they pulled away, Michiru could see tears in Haruka’s eyes; she wiped them away gingerly with her fingers.  


“I love you, Michiru…” Haruka whispered, her eyes widening suddenly as a finger was placed to her lips with a hushing noise. “Huh?”  


“Haruka, if today were to be our last day…” Michiru started only to be hushed by Haruka.  


“Hey, don’t talk like that…”  


Michiru pursed her lips and repeated herself, stubbornly, knowing very well it could be their last day—Haruka knew, as well. “If today were to be our last day, there is something I need to do…”  


“Eh? What do you mean, Michi?” Haruka chuckled softly, a little smile cracking on her face.  


Michiru looked into Haruka’s eyes a little seductively, running her fingers along the girl’s school tie. “Oh you’ll see…” she said with a little wink, and with a swift motion, Haruka suddenly found herself being dragged through the house by the tie.  


“Mi--!” she gasped, her face reddening. “What’s going on?”  


“What do you think?” Michiru giggled softly, not letting go of Haruka’s tie until they were in their bedroom. It seemed the proper place for their first time, and possibly last, she noted to herself a little sadly.  


As Haruka’s tie was being loosened by Michiru’s slender fingers, she felt her face become hot. “Mi, are you sure?” she gasped out.  
“Yes,” Michiru said calmly as she tossed the girl’s tie aside and started undoing the buttons of her shirt slowly. “This may be the only chance I get…The only chance I get to show you how much I care for you.”  


“Mi, I know you care a lot for me…”  


“You don’t understand…” Michiru whispered, tossing the now blushing Haruka’s shirt aside, “the depths of my love for you…” she threw the blonde back on the bed and slipped off her own swimsuit before hovering over her, gazing lovingly down at her, admiring her topless torso.  


“Michi…?” Haruka whispered, her rosy cheeks not lessening. Her heart was beating fast and she was a bit excited. Seeing Michiru like this; she was so beautiful… Suddenly all that mattered right now was this moment and her Michiru…  


“Ruka…” she answered softly, touching the girl’s cheek and smiling warmly into her eyes. Her hand ran sensually from Haruka’s cheek, down her chest and stomach to the top of her pants, undoing the button slowly, the zipper following.  


As her pants and panties fell away, Haruka felt a drop of sweat form on her forehead, nervously anticipating what Michiru would do next. As she felt a tongue suddenly touching her nipple, her fist flew to her mouth, and she moaned into it.  


Michiru smiled, satisfied at Haruka’s moan. She already had her moaning, and she had hardly begun. Oh, she had many things planned for Haruka. She wanted to make her squirm, to make her feel beautiful, but most of all, to let her know how much she cared—just in case she never had the chance to again.  


She released Haruka’s nipple from her mouth and whispered in Haruka’s ear sensually, “I’m going to make love to you now…” sending wonderful chills through an excited Haruka. A teasing finger slipped between the blonde’s legs and a pair of passionate lips pressed against her own.  


“Mmf…” was all Haruka could utter before sudden shocks of pleasure started to go through her. Her eyes widened and then closed, and no other words were said that afternoon.  


….  


Bare bodies entangled under sheets, the aqua haired girl’s hand slid atop the blonde’s chest sensually and content, her eyes closed. There had been a long silence before one broke it.  


“Buns head is going to interfere. We have to make sure she won’t get in the way.”  


There was a sigh. “That’s the first thing you say after all of this,” muttered the girl, opening her eyes and sliding them to the side.  


“Michi…This is important. We need to get our hands on the talismans.”  


“Haruka, I know, but…”Michiru closed her eyes, quivering a bit. Had all of that meant nothing to Haruka?  


Haruka could tell what Michiru was thinking. She couldn’t always tell because Michiru was often a very mysterious character, even to Haruka, but now she could tell. The blonde woman rolled over on top of her lover, her hands caressing down Michiru’s arms adoringly. “If you think I didn’t enjoy that, you are crazy,” she touched her nose to Michiru’s. “It meant the world to me…” she breathed.  


“Did you enjoy it enough to…” Michiru coyly flipped Haruka over so she was on top of her instead. “…do it again?” she gave her a seductive smile.  


Haruka blushed profusely, looking into Michiru’s eyes with a certain longing, but forced herself to look away. “No, Michiru…”  


Michiru bit her lip and looked away, sighing. “You’re right,” she rolled over onto her back beside Haruka. She choked back tears and added, “This may have been our first and only time…”  


“And it was wonderful,” Haruka added to Michiru’s statement, drying her love’s watery eyes with her fingers. “Now let’s get dressed. We need to call Usagi and invite her over. We need to have a chat with her,” her tone became more serious. She handed Michiru her clothes and stood up to put her own back on.  


“Oh? I thought we could stay like this,” Michiru joked with a little wink, getting her last look at Haruka as she was before she was clothed again.  


Haruka blushed at this, but said nothing, trying to stay as serious as possible. She was back in mission mode.  


“So serious,” Michiru giggled, her hand flying to her mouth politely.  


“Come on, Michiru, get dressed,” Haruka said as she started to dial Usagi’s number.  


Michiru became serious, as well, and slipped back into her school uniform silently before walking over to Haruka, who was on the phone and kissed her shoulder.  


Haruka blushed slightly, but didn’t look to Michiru. Usagi’s brother had answered the phone, and she was being transferred to Usagi. She tried to sound as cheerful as possible so as to not raise suspicion. “Yo, buns head! How would you like to come see Michiru and I at our place?”  


“Eh? You and Michiru? Inviting me? Usagi?” the bun headed girl’s voice rose with more excitement with every word. The thought of being invited to hang out with such cool people excited her.  


“Yeah, we’ll be expecting you. Bye.” Haruka hung up the phone with no further conversation.  


“Poor girl,” Michiru said with pity. “This visit won’t be as she’s expecting…”  


“That’s too bad,” her fist clenched. “We have to make sure she stays away. She’s interfered enough as it is. She’ll thank us in the end. After all, this is for her safety. All of it…” Haruka’s voice broke slightly and her fist unclenched.  


Michiru took that hand in her own and put her head on Haruka’s shoulder a moment. No other words were exchanged. They both knew that this was going to be a very risky night, but the first step was to make sure Sailor Moon stayed out of the way. They couldn’t risk her life, as well. They had to protect it.  


**  


It had happened—the complete opposite of what she had thought. How could she have been the owner of a talisman? How could she have a pure heart? She could understand Michiru maybe, but herself? No. She had dirtied her hands too many times; there was no way.  


But it was true. Not only she did she have a pure heart—she had almost lost Michiru. Today was definitely not as she had expected it would turn out.  


Their transformations were undone, and they were heading home late that night. Haruka was speeding through the sky in the helicopter as quickly as she could safely, and she did not turn her head when she spoke. “Why did you do it?”  


Michiru turned to Haruka confused. “Do what?”  


“Risk your life for me,” Haruka gripped the steering wheel tighter.  


“I wasn’t going to watch you die!” Michiru exclaimed softly. She thought it was obvious why she had done it. She could not bear to watch Haruka die, but there was also another reason…  


“How do you think I felt watching you die?!”Haruka blurted out, turning to Michiru for a moment, her eyes softening a bit. Seeing the shocked look on Michiru’s face, she apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean to shout,” she said quietly, turning back to the road.  


There was a little silence before Michiru spoke. “I did not want you to die…If one of us was to die, it should have been me, for more reasons than one, but mainly because you are stronger than me. If only one of us had to go on, it should have been you. Your feelings for the princess…You would stop at nothing to protect her. I…I can fall weak, I suppose. After all, I broke my promise to you. We said not to worry if the other faltered—to go onward on our own. Well, I couldn’t go onward without you…because I’m too weak…” Michiru’s voice broke slightly and she looked down, her eyes stinging a bit.  


Neither said another word the rest of the trip home as Haruka piloted them home as quickly as she could. Both in their own thoughts, Haruka stayed focused on the sky ahead, and Michiru on the oceans below.  


A sense of relief filled them now—they were both safe, and the talismans were found; maybe they could stop the silence from coming.  


Michiru couldn’t let Haruka die, and it was as simple as that. Haruka was just going to have to accept that. She couldn’t imagine fighting without Haruka alongside her. Without Haruka, the world was hardly worth saving…  


Once Haruka got to thinking, if she had been in Michiru’s place, she probably would have done the very same. In this case, watching Michiru die…She had no choice. It had all happened too quickly for her to be able to do anything but watch, and it had been painful. If taking the talisman out of her own body had meant killing her too, she had been willing to take that chance for at least she would have been with her Michiru.  


She needed to thank her—for being so brave, for risking everything for her. Her sweet Michiru—she didn’t deserve her.  


Once they arrived on the roof of their apartment, Haruka ran around to the other side of the helicopter to help Michiru out. Before Michiru could get her feet on the ground, Haruka swept her up in her arms.  


“Eh? Haruka, what are you doing?”  


“Shh,” Haruka responded and carried Michiru all the way into their apartment. Michiru couldn’t help giggle a little as this was certainly out of the ordinary, but very amusing to her.  


Haruka carefully let Michiru on to their bed once they reached their bedroom. “Haruka?” Michiru giggled, still confused.  


“Shh,” Haruka said again, putting a finger to Michiru’s lips. “Let me speak I need to apologize…”  


“What? You don’t need to apologize, dear…”  


Haruka silenced Michiru by putting her lips against hers, kissing Michiru a few moments. “Yes, I do. I’m actually very grateful you risked your life for me. Seeing you die was painful, but in the end, everything turned out fine, didn’t it?”  


Michiru nodded. “It’s strange we ended up being the ones we were looking for all along, huh?”  


Haruka nodded. “I never would have guessed…I mean, it makes sense for you—you have the purest heart I know…” she touched her nose to Michiru’s, who smiled. Haruka brushed Michiru’s hair back with her fingers and laid her back on the bed gently. Hovering over her, she ran a hand down her arm. “You know, I can’t imagine life without you in it…” she showed a little grin.  


“Then don’t try to,” Michiru giggled softly, touching Haruka’s cheek. “We make a pretty good team, don’t we?”  


“Without you, I would be nothing. I still can’t believe I have a pure heart. I dirty my hands too much…” Haruka’s eyes slid over to the side sadly.  


Michiru took Haruka’s hands in her own. “Shh. I dirty mine, too. We do what we have to, and that is that. And I really do like your hands...” She stroked her thumbs against Haruka’s hands adoringly before putting one of them to her lips.  


Haruka blushed a little and lowering their hands, gave Michiru another kiss. She was glad they both made it in the end because she had a whole lot of love for Michiru. She released from the kiss and whispered into her love’s ear, “You know, I’m glad that wasn’t our first and last time…because I still have a lot more love to show you.”  


“Oh?” Michiru raised an eye playfully and pushed Haruka over on her back, loosening her tie a little.  


“Hey…” Haruka said softly in protest. “It’s my turn,” she grinned, pushing Michiru on her back once again and pinning her arms down. “My sweet Michiru…I’m going to thank you for everything…” Blushing, she slipped her hands up the back of Michiru’s shirt and undid her bra as sensually as she could.  


She knew they could not do this all of the time, but she still had plenty more to give Michiru, and after their experience tonight, she figured they both deserved this. They had gotten so much closer today, and Haruka was so grateful she could cry.  


Anytime she was regretting dirtying her hands, she’ll just remember that Michiru liked them, and that would be enough for her to be at ease again. Michiru was her world, and after seeing her die before her eyes, she realized just how much she meant to her.  


She had faith they would stop the silence from coming; the world would be saved. She felt she could do anything with Michiru by her side.


End file.
